Demigod Seas High
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Zack, Cody and the gang, are about to meet some of the demigods that have a new assignment: Find all the half-bloods in Seven Seas High and bring them to camp. Set a year after the war, Luke will be dead, and Percabeth promised.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm writing a new fanfic. And this time I did cause, well, I'm bored and I have nothing better to do at almost 9:30 at night. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Really people I wish this was mine, but no it belongs to Disney and Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

What is it with camp and all these new assignments!?! Kronos is dead and we have pleanty enough campers. So why does Chiron want so many of the senior campers to go all across the country to different schools looking for half-bloods? Isn't that one of the reasons why satrys go to different schools. Now he wants me and Percy to go to a school somewhere in the U.S.! Don't get me wrong being with Percy is fine, it's just that why us? We're usually the people to show the new demigods around. But no, we have to go Zeus knows where and find new half-bloods. But this is really ticking me off. Now about now I would be screaming my head off but no, I'm taking it out in my head. I really need to get a life. I think walking isn't the best thing for me now, maybe I should run. Wait, just a second! How could I forget about getting Percy. That is so unlike me. So right now I'm running to Cabin 3 to get a certain Seaweed Brain and maybe I can take all my anger out on him. I walk right into the cabin and see him just laying on the bed just staring at the ceilling. I walk over to him and put my mouth right to his ear and scream my head off. And what does he do? He yells and falls right off the bed.

"Gods, Annabeth! What the heck was that for?!? Were you trying to make me deaf?" he asked me. He got up and faced me.

"No, not really. I just need to let my anger out. So I decided to let it out in here." I said nonchalatly and took a seat on his bed.

"And you had to scream in my ear?" he inqured.

"No, I didn't have to, but I did it anyway. Oh, and Chiron wants us at the big house. Something about going to find more half-bloods," I added.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for, let's go," he took my hand and we went towards the big house.

*******

Once we entered the big house, we found Chiron talking with Grover. I didn't know what they were talking, but I sensed it was big.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth. I need to talk to you about finding new half-bloods. We have a school chosen for you two and three other friends to go to at the end of camp. Now would you both like to go?" he asked us and Grover looked like he wanted us too accept.

"Sure, I'll go," Percy said calmly.

"I guess, I will too," I sighed I didn't want too, but Percy will be there and so will three of our friends. So I might as well.

" Now which three friends would you like to take?"

"We want to take Grover and Nico. And if she is allowed to Thalia," I acknowledged. I looked at Percy and he nodded.

"All right, I will tak to Lady Artemis and see if she will let Thalia go for the school year. And you will talk with Nico and Grover would you like to go?"

"Yeah, I would love to go," Grover smiled.

"All right Grover would you get Nico and tell him to come here."

"Of course Chiron," and Grover left us.

"Now you will not need to consult the oracle. First off you will be going to Seven Seas High School. It is on the S.S. Tipton. At the end of camp the five of you will go to Boston and get on the boat. Once you find the half-bloods, befriend them. If any of them get attacked by monsters, you must tell them immediately, that they are demigods. After all of them know, bring them back here safely. Is all of that clear?"

"Yes, it is." we both said at the same time.

Right at that time Grover and Nico came in the door, "What do you guys need me for?" Nico asked, even though he is thirteen, I think he can pass for fifteen.

"Nico, we want to come find new demigods with us are you in?"

"Yeah, sure. When are we leaving?"

"At the end of camp."

After that we talked about the assignment for a while, then we had to leave, because Chiron had to Iris message Lady Artemis. We all walked out of the big house and went in different directions expect for me and Percy. We headed to the beach.

"So.. wise girl, do you really want to go find more half-bloods?" he asked.

"Kinda, but I'll be with you and that makes it better."

"Are you sure we'll be able to find the half-bloods?"

"We will have Grover to help find them, because he can smell them. And if there are any monster attacks we have you, Thalia, and Nico to defeat them. And if anyone need help with homework or we need to make a plan I'll be there."

"And another reason for Thalia to be there is to make our presence as a couple known."

"But, if she makes fun of you, then you can douse her in water. Because you will be on your power source."

We talked until dinner, then I had to go join my cabin. After was just a blur. But now I can't wait for this, and I don't know why.

******

It has been a month since we first got this stupid assignment and now we it is finally time to get this over with. Right now we all are waiting in the car because, apparently there are many people trying to find a parking space. I'm sitting in the middle of Thalia, who can thank the gods come, because she has earned a year off from the hunters. But she still has the oath and everything, all she has to do is check up on the hunters once a month. And I am also sitting in-between Percy. After waiting ten minutes for Argus to finally pick a spot we get out. We have at least a thousand dollars in american money and five hundred drachmas. Now it's time to get on the freaking boat and find the demigods.

**So what did you guys think of this story. I think people will be OOC and there will be new characters. So review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm still bored and it's almost 7:30 in the morning. Well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I wish I did, but I don't. And I don't own Suite Life.**

Chapter2

Percy POV

Wow, this ship is bigger than I expected it to be. It has to be as big or maybe even bigger than the Titanic. We all got out of the car and got onto the dock. We waited til we were able to get on board. We took an elevator up to the lobby. As soon as we got out there was a short guy with knee high socks welcoming new passengers. We walked towards him

"Welcome to the S.S. Tipton. My name is Mr. Moseby And who are you children," the short dude asked.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, and these are my friends, Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson," Annabeth said pointing to each of us.

"Are you all staying aboard the ship?"

"Yes, we are staying for Seven Seas High."

"Ah, well follow me."

We followed the guy all the way to deck that I don't know the of, because I couldn't read the sign. On the deck was a hot tub, a giant staircase, a juice bar, and over where the towels were there was a lady giving kids giant handbooks. And the guy led us to the lady.

"Ms Tutweiller, these five are new students can you give them their handbooks?"

Of course, Mr. Moseby."

The teacher lady gave us our handbooks and we left to find our rooms. The girls found theirs easily, but Grover found ours after five minutes. The girls would be together and so would Nico and Grover. But I was with some random kid. I opened the door and right now it was suprisingly clean and no one was in it. I put my stuff away neatly. Ha, just kidding. I had a little help from Annabeth, who found out where my room was. She helped me put my clothes away. And the room was good, and so we headed out to the deck to hang out. When we got there Thalia was arguing with a blond kid at the juice bar place. And we headed over there.

"Thalia, what did you do now?" Annabeth asked her.

"The guy was hitting on me. And I told him to back off," she anwsered.

"Wow, pinecone face. It's the first day and you already got into a fight," I teased her. But the blond dude looked at me like I was crazy.

"Shut up seaweed brain! And I'll throw you overbroad," she threatened me.

"Thalia, Percy, stop fighting right now," Annabeth interrupted.

"Why should I ?" I asked.

"Because if you don't I won't come over later," she said smirking.

"Fine wise girl. You win."

"Good. Now Thalia I will deal with you later, now lets go find Nico and Grover."

The blond guy at the conter just stared at us with wide eyes. And I just rolled my eyes. He is so stupid. Then Nico and Grover came over. We all went to a table close by.

"What happened while we were gone?" Grover asked.

"Thalia tried to kill a guy, for hitting on her," I said and they laughed.

"Wow, cous. You are really going to kill guys for hitting on you?" Nico questioned her.

"Yes, yes I am. And if you don't shut up skull boy, then you will get thrown overbroad," Thalia threatened him.

"Okay, guys stop fighting. We need to find out who these new demigods are. But does anyone want a juice?"

We all nodded and Annabeth went to get juices for all of us. I watched her go and talk to the blond dude. I really hope he doesn't hit on her. But if he does I will hit him, for hitting on my girlfriend. I glanced over to see Annabeth looking like she wanted to slap him. And I dediced to walk over there.

"Hey, Annabeth want some help?"

"Sure, seaweed brain," she said smiling at me.

The blond guy finally spoke, "Hi I'm Zack."

"Hey I'm Percy," I said.

"So, how do you guys know each other?"

"We've gone to the same summer camp since we were twelve. And we've been friends ever since," I said.

"Cool, here are you're juices, and Annabeth, do you wanna go out with me?" he asked and I got angry.

"Oh, sorry I can't I have a boyfriend and he would get really angry with me if I went out with anyone else," she said acting sad.

"Okay, see ya."

We walked back to the table with the juices. Then we got ambushed with questions. After we finished our drinks, we all headed back to our rooms. But me and Annabeth went to my room and just talked, then we started making out. Suddendly we heard someone coming and Annabeth went to hide in the closet. I grabbed my ipod and was listening to Green Day. Who walked in the door surprised me...

**Hey guys this is a short chapter and a cliff. But don't worry there is more coming just be relaxed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's 1:15 in the morning and I'm really tired and I have to wait to see the Lightning Thief. Tell me that is just wrong!! Anyways tell me if you want Rachel to come soon.**

**  
Disclaimer: Really I just wish I didn't have to put this but I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Sutie Life.**

_Chapter 3_

Annabeth's POV

How do you think it feels to be a coat? I can tell you I feel bad for coats, because hiding in a stuffed closet is one of the worst things to do. So anyways I see the whole room from inside the closet. Don't ask me why I just do. Then I see the door open and do you know who walks in? No you don't it is Zack. The same guy who hit on me. This is wrong why is Percy rooming with Zack.

"Zack, what are you doing here?"Percy asked.

"This is my room, and I'm here to rest. What are you doing here?" Zack explained

" This is also my room," Percy said.

I felt something by my foot. Then I felt something crawl up my leg, and it felt really weird. I looked down slowly. OH MY GODS!!! SPIDER!!! I ran out the door screaming, forgeting that the guys were there. And I stopped and wiped the spider off my legs quickly. Zack looked at me like I was some kind of crazy freak. And Percy looked like he was on the verge of laughter. I bet myself a drachma that in five seconds he will start laughing. 5... 4... 3... 2...1... cue laughter. I went over to Percy's bed and just layed my face on his pillow and just started crying. I felt someone lifting me up and holding me. And what do you know a certain son of Poseidon was holding me instead of laughing his pretty little head off. I just wept for I think was an hour, then I stopped and kisse Percy.

"What was that for wise girl?" he asked.

"That was for comforting me instead of laughing your head off. Thank you," I smiled and stared into his deep sea green eyes.

And then Zack had to interrupt the moment, " Are you two going out?"

"We've been going out since last summer," I said.

We talked about how we know Thalia and then we heard a blood stopping scream from outside. We all ran out the door and found a girl with long brown hair, fighting an empousa. Both Percy and I ran over him with riptide and me with my knife killed the empousa. And when we killed her dust flew all over me. Now we have to tell this girl she is a demigod. Finally we have one! 

"Bailey, are you okay?" Zack asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. And who are your friends Zack?" the girl asked.

"Oh these are new students," he said.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," I introduced us, " we have to get to a safe place now I need to tell you guys what that was."

"Okay, then. At least I'm not the only one whose crazy. Where do you guys live?"

"I live in New York. And Annabeth lives in San Fransico. But we see each other every summer," Percy said calmly as we went into his room.

When we got there, the girl went crazy, literally. She would not stop talking. Who even talks this much, other than Grover.

"Hey, person I don't know," I said.

She looked annoyed,"My name is Baliey and what?"

"Okay then Baliey, and shut up," she then sat herself on Zack's bed and stared at me.

"Alright then. Well Just to start off, the thing that attacked you was an empousa. And both are in danger," I told them.

"Why did she attack me? And why do you two have wepons?" Bailey asked.

Percy pulled me over and said, " We have to tell them the truth. It's the only way we'll find out if there will be more. And they will maybe have a better chance of defending themselves."

I looked over at them, " Fine, we will. But we have to tell the others when we're done."

He nodded and took my hand in his and we walked back over to them. And Zack said, "Well are you two lovebirds going to anwser her question or not?"

"Yes, we are. Have you guys heard of the greek myths. Like the gods and monsters," they both nodded, " Well Bailey, the monster attacked you, because you are a demigod. Half human and half greek god. And we are demigods too."

"Oh, yeah prove it," Zack said.

"Well, did you notice my eyes aren't blue, green , hazel, or brown?" and they nodded, " thats because, my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. If you recall, she had gray eyes. All children of Athena have gray eyes."

"What about Percy and your other friends?"Zack asked.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, and if you want me to prove it follow me," both boys left and went into the bathroom. A couple minutes later the Zack came back and Zack was soaking wet.

"Zack, what happened? And why are you all wet?" Bailey asked.

Percy came back in perfectly dry and sat next to me, " I showed him some of my water powers and I got him wet. Is that enough proof for you two?"

They both nodded and Zack asked, "What about your other friends?"

We heard a knock on the door and Nico, Thalia, and Gorver came in, " They just found out didn't they?" Nico asked.

I nodded, " Well why don't you guys introduce youselves and tell them your immortal parent."

"Well I'm Nico and,..." Nico started.

"Nico, I'm supposed to go first," he glared at her, "I'm Thalia and my dad's Zeus.

"Well you guys know I'm Nico and my dad is Hades, and no, I will not prove it.

Zack look disappointed, " Well I'm Grover. I don't have an immortal parent."

Why not are you a regular human then?" Bailey asked.

Everyone but Zack and Bailey laughed, "No, I'm not a human, I'm a satyr. Half human half goat."

"Well now that's over with let's go find Cody, London, and Marcus. And we should tell them about you guys," Zack said.

"No!" me and Thalia yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because, we don't know if they're half bloods. If they are we'll know. But you can introduce us to them," Thalia said.

And with that, we all headed to the juice bar, and when we got there someone I never thought would be here was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright people I thank you all for the reviews and for making this story the most popular out of all of my fanfics. Here is chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Sutie Life Series.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Annabeth's POV

I can not believe that she is here. Oh gods Thalia is going to happy. But the guys aren't going to be happy. I look next to me and Thalia was about to go over and greet her, but I shook my head and she scowled at me. The goddess came over and Thalia bowed showing her respect, and we also did.

"Lady Artemis, may I ask why do you visit?" Thalia asked.

"Well, earlier I could not help noticing that Zack Maritn, was what do you mortals call now a days?" Artemis asked.

"Fliting, hitting on, trying to hook up," Thalia said.

"Yes, those. And I also came here wondering if Baliey would like to join my hunters," Artemis faced her.

"What is a hunter?" Baliey asked.

"To be a hunter of Artemis, is that you get to hunt monsters, be immortal, but you can die only in battle. The only catch is that you must turn your back on men. No boyfriends, just friends. Like I'm only friends with Percy. Not like Annabeth, who is dating Percy," Thalia said and I scowled at her.

"Can I think about Lady Artemis?" Baliey asked.

"Of course, you have one day. I will return tommorrow at twilight," Lady Artemis said.

She was about to leave, until she cam over and slapped Zack right across the face, " Ow. What was that for?"

"Who flitting with my hunter," Artemis said.

"Don't look or you will die," I yelled.

I looked back after the light was gone. And we saw that three people just joined us. One looked excatlly like Zack, but just a little taller. The next guy was black, and kind of short. The last was a girl with black hair and she looked like an heiress. I can already guess what cabin she belonged in right away. I then saw someone coming down the stairs of the skydeck. She had red curly hair, and I could only guess it was the one and only Rachel. She tried to be my friend, but once I started going out with Percy it all went downhill from there. I can't believe that little slut decide to show her face here. I thought that she was going to that stupid boarding school. But then again it is Sunday, but it's like almost seven in the evening. And tomorrow most schools will start. She waved at us and I groaned, Percy squeezed my hand. I looked at him smilied. Rachel came over, gods how long will she put up her nice act. She is really mean, especially to me.

"Hi guys, my dad said I can visit this week, because, my school doesn't start til next week," she said.

Zack just stared at her, like she was Aphrodite, and she was not even close to looking like her. But then again neither am I.

"Great, I'll just go to my room. See you guys later," I wanted to leave so I could scream.

No one followed me, but I did leave my cap back in Percy's room. Crap, he might have it and following me. Oh, well maybe I can lose him. Wait, he knows where I live, Hades this is going to be hard. I went all the way to my room and went inside. I went to lay down on my bed and I ended up crying. I never wanted Rachel to be here, she just wants to break up Percy and me. This is a load of crap. I heard a knock on the door, apparently Percy did not follow me. Thank the gods. I do not want to talk to anyone right now. He kept knocking.

"Annabeth, let me or I will get Thalia and have her make you open the door," he threaten me.

"Get her, I don't want to talk with anyone right now," he knew I was crying.

"Wise girl, just open the door. And just so you know, you just talked to someone," he chucked.

I opened the door and ran into the closet. What? I don't want to see or talk to anyone right now. I found an extra pillow inside the closet and one of my shoes in case of spiders. And I cried as slient as I could. I heard Percy sigh, and he closed the door. I kept crying. And then I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and then I let everything out and just sobbed. The door opened just a crack and someone looked inside, I looked up to see someone just looking down at me. I put my face into the pillow and cried even more. Percy then open the door all the way and picked me up and set me on my bed. I put my arms around him and just cried even more. He kept trying to comfort me and asked me what was wrong. I tried to tell him that Rachel was the problem. I knew he would argue with me about that, but I hated that slut. I finally stopped crying and looked up at Percy. I opened my mouth to say something, but he kissed me. And I kissed him back, and it was very passionate. Trust me, I wanted to melt into a puddle.

"What was that for seaweed brain?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I don't want to see you sad. And why were you crying?"

"I don't like it that Rachel is here," I whispered really quiet, but I think he heard it.

"Why don't you like her?" he is so obtuse.

"Because everytime I am with you she tries to break us up. And she wants me out of the picture. She hates me and I hate her, it's as simple as that," I explained.

"That would explain why she was trying to hit on me when you left. But I think Zack will get to her. He already has a date with her tomorrow," he said.

"Really, I think that we should keep an eye out on the other three that showed up when Artemis left. I think one of them could be a daughter of Aphrodite," I said.

"Well we should go back before Thalia does come in and break the door down," he said.

I laughed and we went back to the sky deck hand in hand. Then I saw Mr. Moseby screaming in the lobby and right there were more empousa. Why are there so many here?

**So people do guys like it that Rachel is here? I don't but I like it that Artemis slapped Zack. I for once I listen to one song while typing and that was "NeverSayNever" by The Fray, listen to it, and it was featured on Vampire Diaries episode review or I will feel sad. **


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV  
I sighed and let go of Percy's hand, pulling out my knife while he uncapped Riptide.

Thila got out a bow and Nico a sword.

We all advanced on the empousia and slashed away, easily defeating them in seconds.

I slid my knife back where it belonged and ran over to Percy, taking his hand again.

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Marcus, London and were staring at us in shock and wonder.

I walked over and snapped my fingers in front of their faces and they resurfaced from their stupor.

Moseby stuttered, "What...how...my ship!"

Percy asked him, ", have you ever done something strange when you got mad or upset? Or maybe you've liked cirtain things?"

Moseby thought for a moment before saying, "Not that I know of, why?"

Percy awnsered, "Seems like we have another mortal that can see through the mist. Rachel, come explain."

I was on the brink again, furious that he even said her name. It was illogical to react this way, and I knew it, but I just could never stop the surge of jealously that went through my body.

Rachel, the devil child, came and took Moseby away, to expain I presume, then Percy went down the line.

"London, I am away you love fashion and money, correct?"

She nodded and screamed, "Yay money! Yay fashion! Yay me!"

I smirked to myself, she was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy nodded and went to Marcus asking, "The same question as Moseby for you."

Marcus thought for a split second before responding, "I've always loved music. I even was a artist when I was younger."

I was surprised, maybe a son of Apollo?

Percy asked, "Did you ever know your dad?"

Marcus looked sad for a moment before awnsering, "No, Mom got me my record deal, and the guys there were like my father."

I nodded and said, "Apollo."

Sure enough, right after I said that Apollo's sign appeared over his head. Thaila pulled him over to the side then turned to London and said, "Aphrodite."

Aphrodite's sign appeared over London's head and she was usered to the same place as Marcus, and Thaila began explaining.

Cody, Bailey and Zack were looking at the air over where their classmates' heads had just been.

Percy Coughed and said to Zack, "Same question as Moseby and Marcus."

Zack immediatly awnsered, "I am most awesome at sports."

That helped a little, but did not really define him. I asked, "Do you get mad alot?"

Zack shook his head and I asked, "Do you have weird, unnatural strenght at times?"

Zack looked at me and shook his head.

Tough case. I asked yet again, "Do you often get envious, and is that what drives you to be good in sports?"

Finally he nodded.

I spoke, "Zelus." Some unfimiliar sign appeared above Zack's head and Nico took him, explaining about his father ,the god of envy, jeaulosy and zeal.

Percy moved to Bailey who already had her awnser, "I've always been very smart and I absolutely love books!"

I smiled and said "Athena."

My mother's sign appeared above Bailey's head. I have a new sister!

I let Bailey stay for a second while Percy moved on to Cody, the last of the bunch.

Cody said, "I've always been smart too, but for the same reasons Zack excels in sports. And I am his twin brother."

As soon as he was finished, Zelus' sign appeared above his head and he went to join his brother.

I talked to Bailey, who already knew I was her half-sister from our earlier introductions and I explained all about our siblings and demigods in general, Bailey seeming to soak up the info. She is so my sister.

After I was done we sat down and watched the others.

Marcus came over and said, "Hey. Pretty sweet! I always knew I was something special."

Bailey chuckled and said, "I see you still have that ego."

Marcus puffed out his chest and I laughed, greatful that none of them are upset.

I asked him, "What took you guys so long?"

He chuckled and replied, "Thaila is still trying to get London to understand. Percy is too, and since I got the idea I left them to their convincing."

I smiled and thought, are Aphrodites children always this dim-witted?

Nico came over with Zack and Cody after some time looking a bit frazzled, but glad none the less.

Cody and Zack we talking amongst themselves and we kept it that way.

After a good, long half hour Percy and Thaila came over with London who apparently had gotten it through her head.

Percy looked weary and I stood, took his hand and we went back to my room.

Once we were down with the door closed he let out a frustrated yell then precedded to say, "Oh, my, gods! Jeez, she is so dumb! I mean, Aphrotite's kids aren't the smartest, but her! She's like the complete opposite of you."

I came over and kissed him lightly before saying, "That's why you hate so much, right? Because she's nothing like me?"

He smirked and awnsered, "Of course." before leaning down and bringing his lips to mine.

We kissed for a long time, barely comeing up for air, only when we were in dire need.

At somepoint I had pushed him back onto my bed and kissed him whilest on top of him.

We were so into it we didn't hear the door open, or the seven people file in.

We abruptly became aware, though, when Thaila said, "Ok, ew. I come into my room looking for you guys and you're shoving your tounges down the other's throat. Disgusting."

I immediatly climbed off and blushed a deep scarlet before looking at everyone.

London was playing with money, Bailey was looking at Cody, Cody was looking at Bailey, Marcus had his faced schrunched in disgust and Zack looked disapointed.

Zack said, "Aw, why'd you have to do that Thaila? You could've at least let the show go on for a few more minutes."

I muttered 'Disgusting pig' under my breath and Percy heard it and chuckled. He too was red as a tomato.

Thaila slaped Zack upside the head quite hard and smirked when he rubbed it softly. She told him, "Some of us aren't disgusting pigs who like to watch this kind of stuff."

I blushed yet again but made it go away quickly, not giving them the satisfaction and stating, "You guys came for something."

Thaila nodded and said, "We need to figure out how to get thse kids out of here."

I nodded and the group talked into the night discussing how to get the newbies to camp. Once it got to nine o clock everyone headed to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**Hey people. Sorry for the long wait. It's just that I have finally found a person to continue this story. xJazzCullen001x is writing the story, but it will be on my profile. Just letting you guys know. And xJazzCullen001x won't be updating regularly. **


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

When I woke up Thaila was already at breakfast so I hurried up and dressed then made my way up to the deck.

Everyone was there except for Zack and were already eating but Percy had saved me a seat by him.

I thanked him and got my food, sliding into my place at the table.

It was decided last night that we would get off the ship when it docked in Pennsylvania, which was about two months away. We figured it would cause fewer suspicions and be easier to get to the camp from there.

I wasn't looking forward to being in a small room for all that time.

I was with Thaila, Grover was with Nico, and Percy with Zack.

Hm, maybe I could get Grover to change with Percy and Nico with me. Nico and Grover probably wouldn't mind, but I'm sure Thaila would. I'll just have to work on that.

Percy noticed me smirking evilly to myself and asked what was up. I just shook my head and told him nothing. He didn't believe me but dropped it anyway.

After breakfast everyone split into groups to look around the ship. I was of course with Percy.

* * *

The ship was huge and had almost anything you could ever want on it.

Percy and I ate overlooking the ocean around noon and occasionally ran into the others.

Surprisingly Thaila had gone around with Nico. It wasn't romantic or anything, more like a little brother-big sister sort of deal.

Maybe my plan would work out.

When the group all met up for dinner we talked random things, participating in easy conversation.

The food for dinner was great, and we actually ate in a dining room. The waiters were polite and the selection was fair. The desserts were awesome though. I had a chocolate molten cake. It was chocolate cake with choco syrup inside. It was delicious!

Percy ordered the same thing as me for all courses, whether he actually wanted that food or he was trying to prove something to me, I'm not sure.

Anyway we decided a night swim was in order after dinner and everybody headed back to their rooms after they finished eating.

After Thaila changed, into a modest one piece, I asked, "Hey, what'd you think about Nico?"

She nodded and said, "He's like my bro."

She was quiet for a moment before she smirked and said, "You know, if you want to switch rooms all you have to do is ask."

I blushed at her statement, even though it was true.

Thaila continued, "So You and Percy, Nico and me, and Grover and Zack. I don't see why not. I'll ask Nico and Grover."

I blew out a breath I had been holding in and said, "Thanks, Thaila. Really."

She just nodded and grabbed a towel before leaving.

After changing into my swim suit I headed out after her.

Surprisingly Percy was already at my door in his swim trunks waiting.

When he saw me I swear I heard him say under his breath, "Oh dear gods."

I smirked as he blushed when he realized I heard him.

His blush soon cleared and he grew a smile on his face. His sea green eyes had a look of mischief in them and I said, "Percy, whatever you're going to do, don't do it."

He shook his head and advanced on me, pinning me against the wall, putting a hand on either side of my head.

With the look still in his eyes he said, "Why do you wear such things? To taunt me, or other guys?"

I laughed and leaned forward, touching my lips to his. He deepened the kiss a bit and I had no problem with it.

When he pulled away he snarled, "Mine!'

I replied, "Caveman much?"

He grunted just to amuse me but let me go with a smile grabbing hold of my hand.

When we got up to the main pool the group was already in and splashing around.

Percy and I walked over and I sat down on the edge while he jumped in. When he looked for me only to find me on the side of the pool he came over and I could tell he was going to pull me in so I just slid in.

He came up and trapped me in his arms anyway, pulling me to the others.

* * *

After our swim Thaila told the others about the room switching which we were initiating in the morning.

Percy looked elated, Grover a little scared and Nico was indifferent.

Before we left the pool Percy gave me a little good night kiss and a wave.

Thaila came up and pinched my arm saying, "Come on, lover girl. Let's get rolling. We do have class tomorrow."

I perked up at that and Thaila under her breath said, "Figures she would actually like the prospect of school."

I sent her a glare but she blew it off and kept walking.

I followed her and soon enough we were back at our room.

After we had showers and changed Thaila immediately turned off the light.

Jeez, you think for a hunter of Artimis she would like staying up late. I mean Artimis is the goddess of the moon.

* * *

**Ok, this is JazzCullen001 here, the new writer. This is my second chap in the continuation of the story and I do hope you like it. And just so you know I chack reviews before writing so any questions or opinions you have just write in a review. I don't know if any of you are also readers from my other stories, but if you are thank you. I am sorry this is a short chap, but I will try and make them longer in the future.**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


End file.
